walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon Luke (Fear)
Brandon Luke is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is the leader of his group which consists of James, Derek and later Christopher Manawa. He serves as one of the two primary antagonists of the second half of Season 2 (along with Derek). Pre-Apocalypse San Diego, California Few is known about Brandon's life except that he was from San Diego and attended the UCSD together with James, Derek and Troy. During the school vacation before the apocalypse, they had traveled down to the Sea of Cortez in Baja California to party. It is also known that he had been driving since he was 15. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Do Not Disturb" Brandon and his group are looting from a roadside taco stand in Baja California; the owners, Mr. and Mrs. Magaña, recently having been killed and dumped behind the counter. When zombies start breaking in, Brandon emerges from the kitchen to witness Chris taking one of them down and stealing his food. Surprised, he lets his guard down and is attacked by a zombie, only to be saved by Chris. He then watches Chris speed away in a station wagon with Travis. That night, Brandon and his group find Chris and Travis camping out on the side of the road and declare that they will be camping there as well. Brandon, Derek, and James open up to Travis and Chris, winning the trust of Chris. They offer to give Travis and Chris a ride since they don't have any gas to spare for their car. Brandon and the others befriend Chris and they arrive at an abandoned farm. They find chickens inside the barn and start having fun chasing them. When the farmer enters the barn with a shotgun, Brandon draws his firearm and refuses to stand down as Travis attempts to diffuse the situation. He witnesses Chris shoot and kill the farmer after James is shot. "Date of Death" In a recent flashback, James writhes in agony after a farmer shot his leg in the Baja barn. The farmer lies dead on the ground following Chris’ fatal gunshot. Travis orders Brandon, Derek and Chris to stop James’ bleeding while he finds something to stitch up the wound. Brandon, Derek, and Chris laugh around a campfire while feasting on chicken and beer. Travis checks in with James and asks him to rate his pain on a scale of 1 to 10. James is hesitant to admit he’s in pain in front of his friends. Travis urges James to alert him if his condition worsens. At the farm, a week has passed, and Brandon announces that they’re moving on to their next location. Travis argues that James is not well enough, but James insists he’s okay to travel. Derek says they’re going to San Diego. Travis reiterates that San Diego was destroyed and asks Chris to back him up, but Chris says they never actually went to San Diego. Chris attacks Travis, Brandon and Derek rush in. Brandon shoots James dead, despite the latter's pleas for mercy. Later, Brandon and Derek load the truck. Travis, who is staying behind, desperately implores Chris to stay with him. Chris says he’s better off without Travis, and says that he has adapted to the new world, whereas Travis hasn't. He leaves the farm with Brandon and Derek. "Wrath" Brandon and Derek are waiting for medical treatment in the hotel parking garage along with other people. Madison approaches Brandon and asks him what happened. He says he hurt his arm during a car accident and that the driver didn't make it. When Madison finds out that he was the American that Chris left with, she leaves briefly to tell Strand. She later returns and agrees to help him along with the others. Travis sees him through a window and runs downstairs to find out where Chris is. They enter a room where Brandon is being treated. Travis pleads and asks where his son is. Brandon says that he will tell him if he fixes his arm and that he can get a car to leave with Derek. When they pull his arm back in place, Travis asks what happened. Brandon says that he and Derek were tired and Chris volunteered to drive while they slept. Chris dozed off and went up a sign and tumbled in mid air before taking a hard landing. He then says that he pulled himself out and died. Travis was heartbroken but when Brandon said that they pulled him out, Travis knew he was lying. He hits Brandon and locks everyone out the door. When he forces him to confess, Brandon explains that from the crash Chris's leg was so badly broken that the you could see the bone and knew it was beyond repair so he had to shoot him . Enraged by this, Travis fights both Brandon and Derek. They try to fight back but are overpowered by Travis who was enraged with his son's demise. After a long beating, he eventually lays on the floor and Derek hits Travis in the back with a chair, knocking him on the floor. Eventually Travis kills Derek. Travis goes back to Brandon and the starts savagely and mercilessly stomps Brandon in his head, killing him after a few blows. After Brandon's death, Travis sits down with their blood on him. "North" Shortly after his death, Brandon reanimates into a zombie but is quickly put down by Madison. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Brandon has killed: *Sr. and Sra. Magaña (Alongside Derek and James) *James McCallister *Christopher Manawa *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Death Killed by * Travis Manawa (Alive) After admitting to Travis that he killed Chris due to his injuries sustained in the accident, Travis is sent into a blind rage, and begins savagely beating both Brandon and Derek. Brandon and Derek attempt to fight back, but are overpowered by the enraged Travis. After a sustained beating, Travis stomps on Brandon's head several times, killing him. * Madison Clark (Zombified) Brandon later reanimates as a zombie, and is promptly put down by Madison. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 2 *"Do Not Disturb" *"Date of Death" *"Wrath" *"North" (Zombified) Trivia *Brandon's last name was revealed in a photo gallery for "Do Not Disturb" on thewalkingdead.com, the official website for The Walking Dead. *He got his drivers license at 16, but had been driving for at least one year prior. *The casting call for this character used the name Bart. **He was described as "a true southern California guy, he never passes up a party with the bro's. He loved college and is having a hard time adjusting to adulthood. He's the alpha amongst his friends".http://spoilthedead.com/forum/showthread.php/23492-FTWD-S2-Casting-for-Ep-9-and-Ep-10 - Spoil the Dead.com (March 29, 2016) References Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Antagonists Category:Mexico Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased